


Let’s Watch Horror

by byeongarigege



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tenwin, Winwin is scared of monsters, sweet home, winten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeongarigege/pseuds/byeongarigege
Summary: Winwin wanted to watch Sweet Home, but he was too scared to watch it alone.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Let’s Watch Horror

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still struggling to speak and write English so there are a lot of grammatical errors (I am so sorry in advance)  
> I just love how everyone is whipped for our byeongari so here I am XD  
> Hope you guys still find this fun to read despite my poor writing. Thank you!

After Winwin finished doing his relay cam, he went back to his room and slept for a few more hours.  
He woke up again around 11 AM and went to the shower room to do his morning routine.  
Some of the WayV members were already awake and saw Ten playing with Louis and Leon in the living room.  
“Good morning lovely!” Ten greeted him with the sweetest smile and Winwin greeted him back and sat on the sofa to bother a sleeping Bella.  
“How was your relay cam?” Ten asked without looking at him.  
“It was not that bad. I just ate and tried to build the legos and watched Sweet Home. We should watch it together later hyung.”  
“Yeah, sure. I am free this whole afternoon.”  
As the whole WayV started to wake up and do their own routines, Winwin excitedly put Sweet Home in their television and even turned off the lights to make it a lot creepier.  
Ten was wearing his glasses and was already on the sofa munching on some chips. Winwin settled next to him wearing his own prescribed glasses and this time with popcorn in his hand, eating strawberries earlier was a mistake.  
The series started and Winwin was not that scared as he had been. But as time passed by, and new scenes were showed, he was slowly holding onto Ten’s arm and was scooting closer to him.  
“Winwin, what’s wrong?” He asked even though he knew the answer.  
“Nothing. Just- arghhh!”  
In all honesty, Ten did not get startled because of the scene but because of his buddy who has his head on his shoulder.  
A sweet smile was growing to his face as he saw Winwin peeking through his fingers, clenching his teeth, glasses and popcorn now discarded.  
Winwin spent the next ten minutes hiding on Ten’s shoulder.  
Now he know why the members would always scoot next to Winwin everytime they watched a horror movie.  
Ten was torn apart at what to watch, the drama or his cute Winwin.  
“Hyung is it done now?” Ten looked at the screen and saw nothing scary so he gave Winwin an okay earning a sigh of relief from him.  
Winwin put his glasses on and held his popcorn again and acted like he saw everything.  
Ten let out a chuckle and shook his head.  
He held Winwin’s soft cheek and squeezed them.  
“Why are you so cute?! Winwinnie is a cutie!”  
“Ey, hyung I am watching, stop it.”  
Ten stopped but kept a squeezing hand on his ear.  
The episode came to an end when Lucas went to the living room and saw them.  
“Winwin-hyung, did you just watch a movie without me?!”  
Lucas asked eyes wide.  
“You were playing with Hendery so I didn’t asked you. Ten hyung let’s watched the next episode tomorrow, I’m gonna play now.”  
“Yeah, sure.” Ten ruffled Winwin’s hair and went back to his room to play with the cats.  
The next time they were watching, Lucas was with them, but Winwin still hid behind Ten’s shoulder and Ten was not even watching the drama now, he always get distracted because of Winwin and did not mind. He saw Lucas gave them a glance and Ten just gave the younger one a smirk.  
Hendery went out of his room to get some water but stopped when he saw the three. They were all watching the same thing right? Because Lucas looked like he was watching something heartbreaking , Ten looked he was witnessing something romantic in the screen and Winwin looked like he was in a verge of passing out because of something scary.  
He shook his head and thought he was the only sane member of WayV.

**Author's Note:**

> In an interview of WayV, they talked about how Winwin likes to watch horror movies but hide behind his members when a scary part comes lol Then I saw his relay vid lol 
> 
> Thank you for reading this very short story ^^


End file.
